


To See You Again

by tashewgirl101



Series: Lafayette's story [3]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Amrev - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, reincarnationverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/pseuds/tashewgirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the revolutionaries are back for one reason or another. Marquis de Lafayette and John Andre discover theirs when they find each other.  This is the story of how they fall in love once again, only this time they get the chance that was not possible in the past.  They get their happy ending and are able to live together peacefully, or as peacefully as one can live when their best friend is Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Once More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about these two cuties. There is not nearly enough content for this ship and what there is is so sad. I felt that we all needed a happy, long fic. I hope you enjoy this. If you notice something that is historically inaccurate or have an idea for the story please let me know. I would be happy to hear about it.

         The weather was nice for England in mid January and of that Lafayette was most grateful for. As he walked the dirty London streets he looked around in amazement at what had become of the city. His head was turning from side to side in an attempt to not miss a single sight or person that passed seemingly without a care. It was so odd to the Marquis that so many people could be walking down the same street so casually and there seemed to be, for the most part, peace that surrounded. There were no whores on the street corners trying to grab his attention, or pickpockets running for their lives. There were women dressed in suits and blue jeans walking on their own. You would think that after being back in the living world for almost a year the sight would be less alarming, but it still shocked the young man. That was another thing; Lafayette was back to the age of 23. How that had happened? He had absolutely no idea. All he remembered was dying surrounded by his family at the age of 76, a very bright, warm and inviting light engulfing him, and then waking up in a barn on a countryside outside of Paris.  
        He had been so very confused and scared; wandering into town in search of shelter and a bit of an explanation. He had all of his memories of his prior life and of all the people he had met and been friends with. Then he found out that he was in 2016 France and found himself a home and a job, along with some documents one might need to get such things; a birth certificate, a document of citizenship, and a college diploma. They where all the same as they had been in his past, just a few alterations to the dates and such. It had all seemed almost too easy to start a whole new life over again and it made him feel as if God had sent him back to Earth for a reason.  
Lafayette’s train of thought was derailed by the feeling of water falling from the sky into his face. “Oh no.” he whispered and looked up, continuing his pace of walking, confirming his fear.  
        As the blonde-haired man was looking up at the sky and wishing he had brought an umbrella he found himself wishing instead he had been looking where he was going as he slammed into something very solid and found himself tumbling to the wet side-walk , his bag with random food items falling with him and scattering.  
       “Oh lord, sincerest apologies.” A deep, rich british accented voice said from above; a voice that the revolutionary would recognize any day or place, a voice that the man had carried with him through all his days, never forgetting the words it carried to him from his love. A voice that made him snap his head up from the wet ground to look wide-eyes at the speaker. He was met by a sight he never let himself dream to see again; dark brown hair, pulled back out of his face, blue eyes looking down at him with a concerned look, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
         Lafayette’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as he dared to believe his eyes; the rain falling hard on to him, the stinging in his hands from catching himself before his face hit the hard ground, it all disappeared as he looked into the face of his love for the first time since he had watched the man swing from a nuce.  
         “John?” The younger man breathed. He watched as the others face change expressions, the look of worry quickly left and one of shocked confusion replaced it. Andre knelt down next to the man and pulled him to a sitting.  
         “Marquis, is it truly you?” Andre asked in a whispered tone as if afraid others might hear and tear them apart once more.  
         Lafayette’s heart did an uncomfortable fluttering in his chest and he gasped a breath to answer, “Oui, it is me. John, oh John words can not describe the feeling I am holding within my heart. I never believed I would see you again, I didn’t even know if you had come back or if I was the only one.” Lafayette was pulled into a tight embrace and he buried his face in John’s strong chest, taking in a deep breath of a smell he had missed oh, so much.  
He had tried so hard to hold onto every memory he had of the man, even going as far as to write some of his memories down when he feared he would lose them, but the smell of some one is not an easily described thing and neither was the feeling of being held by them so, unfortunately, those had been lost to time and no matter how hard the man had tried to recall in the last year, he could not.  
        But now all his senses were filled with Andre and Lafayette couldn’t be happier. He let out a sigh and felt as if he would either cry or laugh so decided that the latter would be less embarrassing. The laughter spilled out of him and Andre pulled back, looking at his face with a caring smile. Then he seemed to remember the fact that they were out in the cold streets of London and needed to find some place warm.  
       “Come back to my flat with me where we can get warm and dry.”  
       This seemed oddly funny to the marquis and he broke out in another bout of giggles, “Oui, that would be a good idea.” he replied when he had caught his breath.  
       Andre shook his head with a smile, “Whatever is so funny to you?”  
      “Oh nothing, mon cher,” the younger man cupped a cold hand around the other’s cheek and smiled lovingly up at him “I am just so very happy.”  
      The other man just chuckled softly. He wanted to lean down and connect their lips, but they were in public and the fear of being seen was still apart of them. Both men had spent most of their previous lives living in fear of being discovered as a homoexual.  
      John instead stud, helping the taller man up as well. He watched as Lafayette gathered up as much of the food as he could and turned to look at him again.  
      “Lead the way.”


	2. To hold you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what you are all saying; "whoa, this is still a thing? I thought you abandoned it?" Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. You see, I actually forgot that I wrote this and I found it and wanted to continue this. I'm not sure how long it will be until I post another because I put a lot of work into each chapter and life is busy, but rest assured, I'm not done with this. Also, a good way to get me to write faster is to leave me a comment. :)

     The door swung open and two men rushed inside, the shorter of the two closing it behind them and locking it. They were both soaked and dripping from the rain that continued to thunder outside of the apartment, but neither seemed to notice as John turned to look at his beloved Marquis.  
    Lafayette found himself staring longer than it seemed polite but he couldn’t force his eyes away as he soaked in as much of the other man as possible. Instead of turning away as he had done the last time he lay eyes on him, he stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on his dear John’s cheek. He ran his thumb over the other man’s cheek bone and let his hand slid down to rest on his shoulder, his fingers playing softly over the skin of John’s neck, trying in vain to not remember the past and focus on what was happening here and now.

      “Marquis? Are you alright, you seem troubled.” He reached a slow hand up and with the pad of his thumb smoothed out the crease that had formed between Lafayette’s eyebrows.

     Lafayette let his face relax and give a small chuckle in response and in an effort to comfort John. “Please, John, in this life I am not a Marquis. I do not mind Lafayette, but Paul is preferable.”  
     John sighed softly and now it was him who looked troubled which caused a pang of worry to shoot through Lafayette. What was wrong? Had he said something wrong? Jumping to false conclusions he stepped back.  
     “No, wait. Where are you going?” John reached out and wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him gently to his chest and tucking a lock of unruly curls behind his ear. Realizing he was what had upset Lafayette he chided himself in his mind for allowing such a look to cross his face. He must had lost his touch at keeping a neutral over the last year of life, not needing to hide much from people seeing as he did not speak or interact with many people on a day to day basis. “My apologies, my love. I was not upset by your request, simply caught off gaurd. I confess, with deepest embarrassment, that it had slipped my mind just how many given names you had. Paul it is.” He gave a charming smile to the other man.  
     Lafayette felt his cheeks redden at the intensity of the smile placed completely on him as it never failed to do. He felt himself relax into John’s embrace and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other he kept to himself, mainly to attempt to keep his hair out of his face as strands of it fell from the ponytail holder that he had put it in that morning. He finally allowed himself to take in the moment and feel the tightness in his chest that had settled there the moment he realized who he had run into. “I missed you so much” he breathed, a dreamy look to his face.  
     John chuckled at the look but found that he could relate to the emotions so obviously present on the other’s face. “I did as well. Although I can only imagine how much harder it must have been for you. In my eyes it was only a year without your presents but I took it upon myself to do some research on the fate of the colonies and the people involved with the war. I found myself reading quite a bit about you and your life. I learned many thing about you that I did not previously know, such as your wife and children you left behind to fight in the war.” It was meant more as a teasing but it must have seemed an accusation to the young man in John’s arms since he looked down, a look of regret contorting his face. His emotions has always been to clearly painted on his face.  
     Guilt and and shame crashed through Lafayette, although not for his actions all those years ago. He never regretted his decision to go fight for he knew he had helped so many and had fallen in love twice over along with making many friends. He felt guilt for not telling John; he felt shame for what John must think of him now that he knew the truth. He tucked his head, unable to meet such kind, knowing eyes, “I am truly sorry for not telling you. I know what you must think of me…”  
    A gentle but insistent thumb and pointer finger guided Lafayette’s chin up so that he was forced to look into the warm blue color that stole his heart from a young age. “I do not think anything of you that I did not previously. I am aware that you were not in love with your wife and while you did love your children, the need to prove yourself overwhelmed any paternal instincts. My intent was to tease. My apologizes for any feeling of distress I may have caused.”  
    Lafayette felt his cheeks color but something stuck him as humorous and he giggled to himself. “Mon dieu, you still speak so formally. It is as if you are still accustomed to the dialect. How long have you been back?”  
     “It has been over a year but if I’m being completely truthful, I have not had much contact with people from this era. I mostly stick to myself here. I find the customs of the people of this time to be odd and even a tad bit terrifying.” John confessed to the man, feeling a bit awkward about his habits since he was aware of how social Lafayette had always been.  
     Lafayette was indeed shocked by this revelation. “How is that possible. I agree that it can be unsettling at times but I thought you of all people would be able to adjust and find people to spend your time with. You are so charming and always the socialite.”  
     John chuckled and looked fondly at the younger man, “Simply out of necessity. In truth I would much rather spend my time with a certain type of person rather than a wide variety.” He grinned at the man, hopping he would catch on to the sly flirtations that he was so familiar with.  
    Lafayette hummed with a smile, “I do hope that I fall into that category, Major.” He had forgotten how much fun it was to flirt back and forth with the other man. The way the sly smiles and hidden compliments made his heart speed up.  
    Something about the way Paul purred the word “Major” made a bolt of heat shoot down his spine. “My dear Marquis,” he let himself fall back into old habits, pulling the man closer to him so they were pressed together, “you are top of that list.”  
    Looking into Paul’s eyes he suddenly remembered the reason for them rushing as quickly as they had back to his apartment. He leaned in and connected their lips in a kiss that both they're familiar with; scorching hot, lips sliding together as if they would never get another chance to kiss again. With quick movement and a practiced ease, he turned them and pressed the man’s back against the wall. He slid a knee between both of Lafayette’s and placed a hand against the door next to his head. Lips danced together and tongues slid against each other as gasps and moans spilled into each others mouths, mostly from the younger man, but a few from John.  
     Lafayette’s lungs began to burn and he pulled back only far enough to allow him to draw in a breath. He had never had much of an ability to hold his breath and thinking enough to breathe through his nose while he kiss John was simply not possible. He rested his forehead against John’s and looked into his eyes. “I missed you so much.” he breathed between them, feeling the love he had never lost for the man build up inside his chest, threatening to burst through his ribs.  
     John smiled, one full of affection and love rather than mystery as he had been know for. This was a smile that only Lafayette got to see and one that he had cherished as long as he had had the pleasure of seeing it. “I missed you as well.”  
    This time it was Lafayette who initiated the kiss, this one soft and sweet in a way that was usually rare for them, but he couldn’t help but hope they might become a more common occurrence in this life.  
    The kiss stayed that way for longer than was expected, but because it was the two of them, passionate, in love, and used to running low on time, the kiss heated. Impatient as always, it was Lafayette who first allowed his hands to wander. They slipped beneath the older man’s shirt and over his toned torso. They roamed and caused the man to shiver as they went high in their journey, but then they were stopped.  
     Gently, John took Paul’s wrist’s in his hands and pulled them down, breaking the kiss and taking a moment to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against the frenchman’s and dropped his wrists, bring his hands up instead to cup pale cheeks. “Paul…” He took a second to look into the confused blue eyes, “before, we were always so rushed and there was never time. Now we have time. We have all the time and I don’t want to rush. I want to have a relationship with you now that we can. Now that we don’t have to live in fear. Is this something you want?” He could feel himself holding his breath and yet it seemed as if he had no control over it.  
    Lafayette felt his heart clench with affection. He had, of course seen glimpse of John’s romantic side, but never had he imagined how sweet and genuine the other could be. The look in his eyes as he spoke of his hopes for them was almost overwhelming with how much hope shined in them. He bit his lip and nodded his head slightly.       “Oui. That… that is what I have always wanted. Oh mon amour, tell me you are true.” The younger man’s voice held so much emotion and desire for this future that he could almost see.  
     John couldn’t help a breathless laugh from escaping him at the sheer amount of joy flooding him. “As true as one could be.” To steal his words, he pressed their lips together once again, this time there was passion but it was more than the sexual heat that was common for them, instead the passion was something honest and wholesome, filling both their hearts.


	3. To Talk Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is earlier than I thought I was going to get this up but here it is. This chapter has less Lafayette and Andre in it, but i hope you guys will excuse me for that. I absolutely love the friendship between Lafayette and Alexander Hamilton and it will play a big part in this fic. As always, comments help me write fast so feel free to leave one for me. If you have an idea for something to happen then let me know. Hope you enjoy. :)

      They both agreed that spending the night in each others company was desirable. They also agreed that a night of simply sharing conversation and a warm bed would be something that was new and yet almost unbelievably blissful. So they did that. John cooked dinner for the two of them and they eat sitting across from each other, sharing a bottle of nice red wine and shy smiles. Paul commented on how delicious the pasta was how he had never realized that John could cook. After dinner then moved to the couch and found a warm blanket to wrap around them as they were around each other. They spoke of what they had been doing and what they wanted to do. They spoke of what they had found in this time. They did not speak of the past or why they were back. They did not speak of friends or family that they wished to see. They did everything they could to keep the conversation happy and optimistic and as the night drew to an end they moved once more to John’s bedroom where they fell asleep, holding each other close. Plans for the future and where their new lives would lead now that they had each other chased both of them into sleep and danced through their dreams.

* * *

A Year Later

             Paul huffed as he picked up the heavy box from the truck and carried it down the ramp and into the door of his new home. The California summer sun caused his hair to stick to his forehead in an unpleasant way that had him wishing he had a free hand to move it. He wasn’t sure how much he liked California thus far but he hoped that once he was settled in the house and could relax in the air conditioned living room, he might change his mind.

            He set the box down in a corner of the room and pushed the hair away. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around the area he now was to call home. The house itself was large and secluded, up on a hill with a beautiful view of the valley below. The room he was in was going to be the dinning room and its walls were a light cream color that complimented the dark hard wood floors. There were boxes piled all around the room since he had yet to sort them out and place them in the correct rooms. That was something that would take time and a lot of brainpower that seemed to be zapped from him thanks to the sun. Maybe he would take a swim in the new pool before getting to work with that.

          “You know there are still more boxes. This is your house, so why I am I doing all the work?” Paul turned to see Alexander walk in, carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other. He laughed and walked over, taking the top on off and setting it down next to the one he had brought in.

         “I was only taking a break. There is only so much I can do. It is too hot here.” Paul pouted to Alexander which caused the man to roll his eyes.

         “And whose fault is that? I didn’t make you move here with that tory.” Paul frowned at his friend and gave an exasperated sigh.

         “Alexander, I have told you not to call him that.” The two began to make their way back to the truck to gather more things. Next was the couch and they over on either side of it, Paul with his back to the truck knowing Alex was better at directing. “And it is not as if we choose California either. This is where the man that was interested in John’s business is and so it is where we had to go.” He voice was strained from the weight of lifting the heavy piece of furniture. Alex rolled his eyes. “He is a tory and will always be. No matter if you love the guy or not. Turn to the right slightly- little more- yeah that’s good. Now steady back.”

         The two worked to get the couch in and this they actually took to the living room and placed it so they would have a place to sit. “Also, why the hell isn’t he here helping? Too proper to get his hands dirty.” Alexander mocked.

         Paul sighed and decided not to comment on how rude Alex was being. He knew how his friend felt about his fiance and he also knew that there wasn’t much he could do to change his mind except let him get to know John. It would help that they finally lived in the same country. John and Paul had gone on a trip to see what America had become and had found Alexander in New Jersey, working as a lawyer with Aaron Burr. They had apparently started a firm together and while they hadn’t been as successful as they hoped, they made enough to get by. Alex had apparently also been successful in finding people as he was married and living with Eliza and their children. “John is in a meeting with the man who is interested. I believe his name is Casey Johnson. He wanted to meet with John as quickly as possible so they could get started. I told John that we could handle getting things off the truck and unpacked a bit. He said he would bring dinner back.”

         Alex seemed to think this over and perhaps he thought something nice of him for once, since he did not comment, instead waving for Paul to follow. “Common, we only have the dresser and the bed frames to unload and then we can return the truck and get some lunch.”

        By the time the duo was finished unloading, had returned the truck, and got some fast food, it was nearly two and both were dead tired. They decided a break was in order and they collapsed down on the couch. They were quiet for a while, just breathing and enjoying not having to strain their muscles anymore. Alexander was, of course, the one to get annoyed with the silents first and so he broke it. “So you are really going to marry him?”

       Paul turned his head looked at his friend. He knew that even though Alexander didn’t like John, he would support his decision and for that Paul was infinitely grateful for. “Oui. I have wanted to for as long as I have known him and now it is possible. I know that you don't like him, but I believe that if you took the time to get to know him, you might find that he is not as bad as you thing he is.”

       Alexander wrinkled his nose and brushed his fingers through his fiery hair. “It’s not that I don’t like him. I mean, I respect the man, sure. I just think you could do better.” He shrugged and rolled his head so he was looking at the ceiling.

       Paul snorted at that and copied his movements.

       “What? What was that for?” Alex asked incredulously.

        Paul bit his lips to keep from laughing and shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing, mon ami.”

      Alex moved so he was sitting up looking at the younger man. “It’s obviously not nothing. Common, Laf, tell me.”

      Paul laughed. “No matter who I ended up with, you would say that I could do better. You have always said that. And yet you are a hypocrite.”

      Alex looked offended but Paul wasn’t concerned, they had a friendship where they could say anything they liked and it wouldn’t actually hurt the other. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked, but as always when it came to Paul, there was no bite to his words.

     The blonde sat up and looked at his friend. “You agree that we came back for a reason. Everyone had a different one, but everyone had a reason. Something they had to do or someone they had to be with. For me, I came back so I could have my life with John. You do not know what your purpose is. You do not know what are supposed to do differently but you know it is something. And yet, you do nothing differently. You are married, unhappily I might add, to the same woman, you work with the same person, doing the same job. The only difference is that you hold no power. You should be doing something different and not wasting your second chance. You deserve to do something different. You deserve something better.” He put emphasis on the last two sentences to get his point across.

     Alex looked stunned and seemed to need some time to process this so Paul stayed quiet and waited. Luckily he didn't need to wait too long before Alex let out a long whistle. “Laf, when the hell did you get so wise.” Paul giggled and shrugged his shoulders. He stood and motioned for Alex to follow and the two went back to work, unpacking and placing things in the correct places. Pictures were hung and bed frames were put together. All in all they made good progress on the house all while bantering back and forth. They seemed to lose track of time until the sound of a car pulling up was heard and they looked at the clock. It was 6:30 and John was home with Chinese food for the three of them to share.


	4. To dance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sickly sweet. I'm sorry it's more of a filler but I want you guys o get an idea of their dynamic before I really dive into the plot of this story. There are going to be maybe two or so more chapters of introduction to the characters and the relationship between them. Next chapter is going to be funny, I swear. Also, it will probably be alot longer. The only thing I will say about that is to keep your eyes open for it but my school is getting out this week and then I start working full time for the summer so it might take me a long time to get a chapter out. Who knows, it also might take me a day, you never know with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas for chapters, let me know! I love hearing from you guys.

          Life was good at the home of Paul and John. The wedding was fast approaching, only three months to go, and Paul was busying himself with the planning of things while John focused his attentions on his business that was growing with each passing week. Both would spend their days separately, Paul out, most of the time with Alexander accompanying him, and John in his study or at his office. At night they would have dinner together before spending time either in the living room, watching a television show they had both found to have caught their attention or speaking of their day.  
         That night John decided to change things up a bit as a few stray memories from their past lives had fluttered into the forefront of his mind during a particularly boring meeting. The two had just finished dinner and Paul was washing the dishes since John had been the one to cook.  
        John smiled to himself and went to the small CD player they kept in the corner, they had a few CDs, mostly instrumental pieces that they found to be peaceful and perfect for a quiet night in but John had recently come across a bit of music from their time. A waltz piece that he remembered quite clearly from the night the two of them had met. It had been the piece of music that had caused the young man to flee to the balcony, giving John the perfect opportunity to meet him. He smiled at the memory and placed the CD into the player carefully and pressed play.  
       The music began to sound through the room and must have carried to the other room since he heard a crashing sound of something glass hitting the ground or perhaps counter and shattering. He winced but was not surprised, Paul had a habit of breaking dishes when he got distracted. Usually John did the dishes but Paul had been very firm about wanting to do them since he found it unfair to make the man both cook and clean.  
       Soon after the crashing sound Paul appeared in the room, the front of his shirt wet and his face one of careful curiosity. He glanced around before he spotted the CD player and his fiancee grinning at him. “John, what is this?”  
       “Do you not remember, it is the music from the night we met.”  
       Paul rolled his eyes. “Oui, I remember what it is. What I meant to say is why is it playing?”  
       John chuckled and stepped closer the the man, wrapping an arm around his small frame and pulling him to his chest. “It occurred to me that we have never danced together. I do not think the opportunity has presented itself.” he kissed the man gently on the lips.  
       Paul laughed nervously and attempted to step out of his lover’s hold as it slowly became a dance position. “John, I do not dance.” He tried to be as polite as possible but he could feel his stomach twisting from the anxiety that dancing in public caused. Even if this wasn’t public he would still be dancing in front of John, with John. John who was an amazingly elegant dancer, John who had been known for charming women with his skills on the ballroom floor.  
       John’s smile slowly faded from his face as he saw how distressed Paul looked. He was highly confused. He knew that the man knew how to dance. Everyone from a proper family did and Paul was from an extremely wealthy and important family. Odds are he had been forced to endure lesson upon lesson of how to dance properly to any song he was come across at an event. “What do you mean you do not dance?”  
       Paul felt his cheeks warm and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground sheepishly. “It is a story I would rather not get into.”  
       “I am not trying to pry into your past and something that so obviously bothers you, but if we cannot share stories of our past with each other, how might we get to know who we truly are as people.” He was aware that what he was saying wasn’t entirely fair but he was so curious as to what could cause the man to despise dancing so much.  
       Paul still could not John’s eyes. “It is not that I cannot, but that I’m afraid you will laugh at me.”  
       It was said with so much insecurity that John felt his heart melt and he stepped forward, wrapping the man in his arms. He cupped Paul’s delicate cheek and forced the man to look him in the eyes. “Paul, I would never do such a thing. No matter what it is, I promise I will not laugh at you.”  
       “You promise?” John nodded his head and Paul took a deep breath. “Back in France my family used to attend balls all the time and when I was old enough to attend I was thrilled. Marie Antoinette was rumored to be among the guests. I had been having dance lessons since I was young and while my clumsiness had a tendency to get in the way of my dancing, I still was excited to try to impress her. At the ball I was introduced to her and I offered her a dance during which I stumbled, tripping over her feet and nearly falling. She laughed at me until I left the room.”  
       Throughout the story Paul had had his chin tucked, looking at their chest, but still John heard the story clearly. Amusement was the first thing that struck him, but true to his word, he pushed the bubble of laughter down. Next to strike him was pity for the man in his arms. How that must have affected him when he was so young. If he remembered correctly, Paul had attended his first ball at the age of 14. He could imagine the man, a boy then, even more hyperactive and bouncy, tripping and embarrassing himself in front of such important people.“Oh, my dear. I’m sorry, that must have been dreadful.”  
       Paul nodded his head. “It was. Since then I have avoided dancing with people as much as I could. I was still required to take lessons but soon enough my tutor gave up and let me do as I liked.”  
       John quirked a smile. “That was so long ago, why do you not try again with me now? It is only me and you know I would never laugh if you were to trip.”  
Paul’s head shot up and he shook it furiously in negation. He looked terrified and it struck John that it had become a fear to Paul. It seemed silly to think that someone could have a fear of dancing but when you looked at why, it really was no wonder. “Alright, alright. You do not have to. It is alright, we can do something else.” He pulled the man closer to him, tucking the blonde head of curls into his neck to help him calm down.  
      They stood like that for a while, Paul calming down and John simply enjoying being able to hold the man. He was gone so often recently that is seemed as if they hardly saw each other. He always missed him so badly but there was so much to be done that it was impossible for him to leave any earlier than he did regularly. After a period of time, Paul pulled back.  
      “Feel better, love?” John asked kindly. Paul nodded, staying silent. John smiled warmly, “Alright. Would you like to watch a movie?” Again a nod. “Very well then. Why don’t you grab a blanket and I will put one in.”  
      They spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch together, not unlike their first night back together and not unlike many more that were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. In case you were wondering, yes Lafayette was once laughed off the dance floor by Marie Antoinette. Look it up, it's pretty funny.


End file.
